Un amour presque impossible
by Divergentestory
Summary: ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, en fait ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien, ils se bagarraient tout le temps et ils se testaient mutuellement mais en dépit de leurs différences ils avaient une chose très importante en commun ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre...


Bonjour tout le monde alors une fanfiction basée sur l'univers de divergent. J'avais juste eu une idée derrière la tête d'un couple avec Eric donc j'ai eu envie de vous faire partager ça. Bien sur je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers de Veronica Roth.

Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie

Aujourd'hui le grand jour était arrivé, ce jour ou toute ma vie allait basculer. Je me tenais devant mon armoire à me fixer dans la glace silencieusement en me rongeant les ongles nerveusement jusqu'à ce que je sente une main venir remettre délicatement une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille quand je vis ma sœur dans la glace, qui me regardait silencieusement après avoir posé ses mains sur mes épaules.

_ Tout ira bien Victoria ! dit t-elle en m'adressent un sourire rassurent.

Angela était comme une mère à mes yeux elle avait toujours été présente pour moi et ça dans n'importe quel moment mais d'un coté c'était normal pour une grande sœur d'être la pour sa petite sœur. Je me tournais doucement vers elle en baissant un peut la tête tandis que j'essayais d'afficher un petit sourire qui sonnait faux bien entendu mais comment pouvais-je sourire dans un moment aussi stressant ? à mes yeux c'était impossible et j'étais aussi une très mauvaise comédienne.

_ Comment peux tu être sur que tout ira bien ? et si je me plantais ? lui demandais-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux toi tu es revenu ici à la maison après ton teste mais si moi je ne revenais pas ?

Après mes quelques paroles elle venait poser avec délicatesse sa main sur ma joue tout en y déposant un long baiser sur mon front, ça avait tendance à me faire sourire malgré les circonstances.

_ Tout ira bien ! Même si tu ne reviens pas dans notre faction c'est pas grave je serais toujours aussi fière de ma petite sœur. Laisse ton cœur te guider princesse et tu y trouveras ta voie.

Après ses quelques paroles je lui adressais un petit hochement de tête, alors que notre père arrivait dans la chambre pour nous annoncer qu'il était l'heure que je parte bien entendu j'allais devoir y aller toute seul ce qui ne me réjouissait pas j'aurais aimé que ma sœur vienne avec moi mais cela était impossible heureusement pour moi j'allais très vite rejoindre Calypso ma voisine mais aussi une très bonne amie.

Une fois que j'avais rejoint Calypso devant sa porte on partait toutes les deux ensemble vers la grande place ou allait se tenir les testes, à peine arriver que de grandes queues avec pris place devant différente portes de chaque faction, très vite on allait rejoindre celles des Fraternels. Une fois dans les rangs je regardais au tour de moi en me mordillant la lèvre nerveusement jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe ne saute d'un train qui ne faisait que passer et qui se mettait à courir vers la porte juste à coté de la notre adressant un petit sourire j'avais directement reconnu les audacieux une faction qui m'avait d'ailleurs toujours attirée. Je connaissais un ancien de ma faction qui était parti chez eux malheureusement depuis son départ je ne l'avais pas revu en même tant c'était normal vue qu'il ne faisait plus parti de ma faction mais qui sait peut être que j'allais le rejoindre au moment du grand choix.

Alors qu'on attendait toujours devant les grandes portes, je vs que Calypso se mit à bouger dans tous les sens surtout ses genoux ce qui avait tendance à me stresser encore plus.

_ CALYPSO ! Pitié arrête tu me stresses encore plus à bouger comme ça. lui dis je en rigolant légèrement.  
>_ Désolé Vic je peux pas m'empêcher tout cela me met une telle pression que je me demande si je vais tenir le coup. Répondit cette dernière en essayent de se calmer.<br>_ On est tous sous pression.

Alors que je finissais ma phrase les portes commençaient à s'ouvrir et à ce moment là mon cœur fit un bon tellement fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de ma poitrine, prenant une grande respiration j'avançais doucement vers les portes et pénétrais par la suite dans un grand hall ou on nous répartissait dans plusieurs pièces du bâtiment et se fut à ce moment là que je dû quitter Calypso à contre cœur.


End file.
